todo a base de mentiras
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: deidara hace lo posible por estar con sasori y esto lo lleva a mentir , pero al haberlo engañado , todo se acaba .sasori perdonara a deidara....segun esto seria un one shot pero no..sigue la continuacion.SUB CAPI:3 entre marionetas y arcilla todo se vale
1. todo a base de mentiras

**Konnishiwa loved readers…**

**Ahora les traigo otro oneshot de los akatsuki …**

**Deidara x Sasori**

**Espero que les guste …**

** TODO A BASE DE MENTIRAS**

Una tarde , en los pasillos de la organización Akatsuki , un chico , rubio , ojos azules , con el cabello "medio" recogido y cierto fleco que tapaba su ojo izq. Recorría desesperadamente en busca de…

-¡SASORI – SAMA¡SASORI-SAMA, pero donde podra estar – en cada segundo que pasaba , su preocupación sobresaltaba sus limites .

Pero no muy a lo lejos , una persona "muy familiar" caminaba hacia la dirección del rubio , tenia la piel de un tono azul y su rostro era demasiado diferente que a la de un humano ordinario

-¡KISAME! – Deidara levanto su mano para que pudiera notarlo.

-que sucede.

-has visto a Sasori-sama?

-ni siquiera lo he visto en toda la mañana.

-¡como que no lo has visto – el rubio puso sus manos en los hombros del chico tiburón y empezó a zangolotearlo - ¡dime donde esta!!

-ya te dije que no se – los ojos de Kisame se convirtieron en pequeñas espirales.

Poco a poco el rubio se tranquilizo y dejo de zarandearlo – bueno no importa

-y , dime para que quieres a Sasori? –pregunto Kisame acercándose mas al rubio por la curiosidad que le rodeaba.

-es que ¬.¬ ,bueno – Deidara se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos , pensando en que mentira decirle – veras ,…humm… - de repente la esperada idea surgió – bien , es que el líder nos encomendó una misión y pues como ya sabrás , estoy buscando a Sasori-sama para reportárselo

- humm , bien – las palabras del rubio no fueron muy convincentes para el shark – pero aun si supiera donde esta , no te lo hubiera dicho.

-¡pero porque!

- simplemente , Sasori necesita estar solo , no estar escuchando las tonterías que dices Deidara , no ves que lo sacas de sus casillas , siempre lo estas fastidiando , inclusivamente a mi que ni siquiera te veo todo el tiempo ¬.¬ ( por suerte ó.0 ).

Deidara agacho la cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

-Kisame,…!BAKA! – el rubio con toda su fuerza le dio una patada en la rodilla al pobre compañero de itachi

- oye que te pasa tarado , ugh me quieres dejar lesionado o que – el pobre Kisame se encontraba en el piso sobando su moretón que le había ocasionado cierta persona furiosa

- pues ese era el caso , pero no resulto , bueno me voy , tengo que encontrar a Sasori-sama.

Deidara se alejo corriendo del lugar y salio a los extensos campos que se situaban afueras de la organización (¬.¬ naaa// no se como sea el lugar de los akatsuki ,pero esta historia la soñé así que prácticamente se las estoy narrando como fue · ) , ya afuera, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza de lo inusual , pero era una brisa confortante y aun mas confortante era ver aquel pelirrojo recostado en el césped con el viento moviendo su cabello

( kyaaa mi imaginación voló - XD) .

-¡SASORI-SAMA!!!! - Deidara levanto su mano , enviándole un saludo .

-que quieres , - tsk este tipo siempre me sale de algún lugar , pareciera que me espía – pensó le pelirrojo

- pues veras – el rubio no sabia que decirle , su búsqueda era solamente para estar junto a el , pero no quería decirle la verdad ya que pensaría que era un atrevido o algo por el estilo ( pero todos sabemos que es bien aventado ¬.¬ , con Sasori-sama · , bueno en este fic XD ) – en ese momento Deidara recordó la mentirilla que le había dicho a Kisame. – es que el líder nos encomendó una misión y te he estado buscando en todas partes para avisarte

- y de que trata?

el rubio trago saliva , nunca pensó en que tipo de misión , después de todo era una mentira y no se imagino que Sasori preguntaría

- pues te lo explicare de la siguiente forma …no-te-lo-di-re .

-¡como que no me vas a decir nada ,yo también tengo derecho a saber!- el pelirrojo exalto y se puso de pie , quedando en frente de Deidara.

-vamos Sasori-sama relájate , solo confía en mi…si? – el rubio extendió su mano para ver si su pelirrojo aceptaba confiar por primera vez en el , pero desgraciadamente solo lo ignoro y paso de largo

- de acuerdo Deidara , pero mas te vale que no nos salga mal la misión – Sasori empezó trayecto mientras que el rubio lo seguía hasta quedar a lado de el.

Después de algunas horas , se adentraron a un bosque , que apenas le entraba la luz del sol , la caminata fue silenciosa , el pelirrojo no hablaba en lo absoluto y eso le estaba haciendo enloquecer a Deidara .

No tuvo otro remedio mas que romper silencio

-oye Sasori-sama , no quieres hablar de algo o por lo menos hacer mas entretenido el recorrido

El pelirrojo solo observo de vista la cara de perrito que tenia el chico , prácticamente le suplicaba que dijera algo , pero este solo ignoró.

( 3 minutos mas tarde ¬.¬ )

- oye Deidara y que paso después Sasori estaba emocionado a tales historias inventadas del rubio ( naaa// historias de su infancia que obviamente eran mentiras , y ,que el inocente de Sasori se había tragado todo ¬.¬ )

- pues veras al final yo tuve la victoria , fue algo difícil ,pero ese engendro no pudo conmigo .

- jeje , pero cambiando de tema , hacia donde vamos exactamente …

Al rubio se le salio una gotita al estilo anime…ahora que mentira le dirá o será el momento de la verdad?

- Sasori-sama si te digo la verdad , prometes no golpearme o preguntar por que lo hice?

- verdad , hiciste, a que quieres llegar con todo esto – el pelirrojo levanto una ceja .

- es que , yo , bueno , lo de la misión , era …mentira

-men-ti-ra…! QUEEEEE MENTIRA!!!!! – exageradamente Sasori lo tomo de los hombros y empezó zangolotearlo de atrás hacia adelante – como que una mentira por que me engañaste , tan tranquilo que estaba en el césped , y te apareces como si nada y me dices que lo de la misión es mentira , por que lo hiciste?

( imagíneselo en chibi XD)

- bueno yo , solamente quería pasar el día contigo , no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar .(dejen de imaginar ¬.¬ )

- pero solo me lo hubieras dicho , inclusivamente haya en el campo hubieras estado conmigo , y no hacerme tanto teatro de una misión por esto.

-perdóname…

-Deidara…eres una molestia -susurro

-que?

-¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA, un idiota , siempre tengo que estar soportándote , no se por que me escogieron un compañero como tu , si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seleccionar mi compañero , te aseguro que tu serias mi ultima elección .

- Sasori ¡te odio! - De repente el pelirrojo sintió un dolor en su mejilla izq. El rubio lo había bofeteado , toda su ira se concentro en ese golpe , mientras que varias lagrimas salían .

Deidara no pudo resistir llorar, esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza , molestia , idiota , ultima elección , esto era demasiado para el , y mas le dolían , al saber que eso era lo que pensaba Sasori . Salio corriendo del lugar , maldiciendo al pelirrojo .

El Akasuna no sabia como reaccionar, sus ojos estaban como platos, - por que me bofeteo , por que le importa tanto estar conmigo , que es lo que piensa , en que forma me aprecia , ya que eso siempre me dice " te aprecio mucho Sasori-sama" , …creo que esta vez exagere.

Después de unas horas …

El rubio ya había salido del bosque , estaba un poco calmado , pero aun le dolía al recordar las palabras tan duras que le había dicho Sasori , para Deidara , Akasuna era la persona mas importante de su vida , lo quería demasiado , pero todo resulto mal , por haberle mentido .

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a un punto en donde se sentó , ya iba a llegar a la organización , pero no quería ver a nadie y menos que le peguntaran por Sasori.

Mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente , hacia la salida del bosque , pensaba en lo que le había gritado , no había sido su intención haberlo dicho tales cosas , solo fue el impulso y la frustración que tenia .( en el fondo si lo quiere ¬.¬ que no se haga)

Repentinamente se detuvo , agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños – imbecil – rápidamente salio disparado del lugar , en busca de Deidara.

Poco después Akasuna había salido del bosque , se detuvo y observo a todas partes – pero donde estará – continuo con el recorrido pero ahora con mas velocidad .

Hasta que alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia.

-¡Deidara!! – el portador de tal nombre volteo y al ver al pelirrojo rápidamente se paro para dejarlo ahí solo , pero fue inútil ya que Akasuna lo tomo de la muñeca.

-déjame Sasori, suéltame.

- no lo haré hasta que me escuches.- el pelirrojo lo tomo de las dos manos.

-que , ahora quieres decirme todo tu discurso de "odio a Deidara" si es así ,mejor déjame que no tengo tiempo para estarte escuchando

- no escúchame – Sasori soltó sus manos , abrazo fuertemente al rubio y recargo su cabeza en su hombro de forma que estuviera cerca de su oído – déjame hablar…

Deidara , no tuvo otro remedio mas que escucharlo – por cierto Sasori –sama , podrías dejar de abrazarme , creo que me estas partiendo en dos

haa perdón –el pelirrojo lo soltó repentinamente pero volvió a sujetarlo de las muñecas.

-hemm Sasori-sama por que me sujetas de nuevo?...

-por si acaso , …

( gotas al estilo anime ¬.¬)

-bien y que es lo que quieres

-bueno , yo – el pelirrojo volteaba de un lado a otro y dio un suspiro – creo que tengo que tragarme el orgullo – pensó - …solo quería …perdón – susurro

- que dijiste no te escuche bien – el rubio se acerco mas a el y quedaron prácticamente frente a frente.

-¡PERDÓN, lo siento , discúlpame por favor , no quise lastimarte , todo lo que te dije era mentira , para mi nunca has sido una molestia ,al contrario tu eres la única persona que me alegra el día con tus tontas historias y por las idioteces que haces , te aseguro que los demás Akatsukis ,nunca me harían sonreír, como lo haces tu , por eso te pido una disculpa , y ,espero que me perdo…

Antes de terminar la frase , Deidara se había abalanzado contra el , tomándolo por el cuello y besando su mejilla .

-claro que te perdono Sasori-sama , pero con la condición de no volver a decirme esas cosas …esta bien?

El pelirrojo solamente sonrió y se separo de el.

-bueno será mejor regresar , no vayan a pensar otra cosa los demás

Deidara se puso de un color carmis , al parecer se había imaginado ciertas "cositas" ¬.¬ ,con lo que había dicho Sasori

Akasuna se percato de los pensamientos del rubio y se le apareció una gotita en la nuca

- no ese tipo de cosas Deidara ¬.¬, me refiero a que tal vez estén preocupados y piensen que nos ocurrió algo

- haaa jajaja claro , perdón ¬.¬ , bueno ya vamonos – el rubio estaba a punto de tomar la muñeca del pelirrojo , pero este quito bruscamente el brazo , dejando un poco triste a Deidara a tal reacción.

Pero al momento de voltearse , sintió cierta mano que entrelazó la suya

- bien ahora si , vamonos.

Deidara no pudo aguantar sonreír y se llevo a Sasori sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano.

**Bien aki termino…comentarios sugerencias ..dejen reviews….**

**Hasta luego..**

**Matta ne**


	2. nunca me di cuenta

**Konnishiwa…según esto seria un one shot. Pero no,,aki continuare de lo que sucedió después de que sasori perdono a deidara..**

**Este fanfic esta dedicado a june-li , que gracias a ella y ciertas ideas k me dio..se me ocurrió la continuación..así k arigatou gozaimasu june-li..chyaaaaaaa**

**Bueno ..entrando a la acción je..**

**Capi 2: ****Nunca me di cuenta **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------start----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, en santa paz después de la discusión , Sasori y Deidara regresaron a la organización .( aun tomados de la mano )

Ya adentro se toparon con Tobi que los miraba de una forma extraña y furiosa.

-hola Dei-chan ,…hola Sa-so-ri –el de la mascara no dejaba de ver con odio al pelirrojo ( y como vera tobi ó.0 )

-hemm hol…

- que es lo que quieres - el rubio fijo una mirada desafiante hacia Tobi

-pues nada solo pasaba a saludar Dei-chan

-más bien a molestar que es lo que siempre haces – afirmo el pelirrojo que ya se había parado en frente Tobi.

-tu no te metas niño de madera que esto es entre Dei-chan y yo, además el se sentara conmigo en la cena , - lo decía muy confiado – vamos Dei díselo

-tranquilo , que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo – el pelirrojo no dejaba que lo intimidara ante Deidara – y no dejare que te lo lleves

-¡ja! Pues lo siento Sasori , pero Dei-chan viene conmigo-Tobi tomo a Deidara de la muñeca y lo jalo lo mas que pudo.

-oye me arrancas el brazo – el rubio hacia todo lo posible por quitarse al de la mascara , pero este hacia mas fuerza.

-¡déjalo empaz! – Sasori tomo al rubio de la otra muñeca y este lo jalo .

- suéltalo Sasori , el es mió ,díselo Dei – Tobi aumentaba la fuerza.

-no tu suéltalo – al igual el pelirrojo aumento la fuerza

-¡ya déjenme , que me van a partir en dos! –gritaba desesperadamente Deidara , que estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas por el dolor en sus brazos.

Los chicos no escuchaban las suplicas del rubio , y estos continuaron con su discusión. hasta que Deidara perdió los estribos y solo se escucho un "bang".

Los otros dos se quedaron pasmados y cubiertos de pólvora y miraron de reojo al rubio que al igual había quedado cubierto de la misma sustancia.

-¡DEJENME EMPAZ,ustedes son unos niñatos , me tratan como si fuera un simple juguete – Deidara subía y bajaba los brazos de tanta furia .

-lo siento Dei-chan , pero todo es culpa de ese idiota de Sasori – refunfuñaba Tobi

-¡CALLATE , QUE ES CULPA DE LOS DOS!! .

El pelirrojo se había quedado estupefacto al reaccionar de Deidara , nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

El rubio solo volteo a ver a Sasori con odio , lo cual este empezó a sudar del nervio a que este pudiera mandarlo a volar , pero no paso nada.

-me voy – Deidara se retiro del lugar dejándolos solos

-¡espera Dei-chan , voy contigo – Tobi iba a empezar a perseguirlo , pero algo lo detuvo del hombro

-déjalo el no tiene por que estar aguantándote –dicho esto Sasori de fue hacia su habitación , para quitarse la pólvora ( en pocas bañarse )

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxx

tiempo después , la mayoría de los akatsuki ya hacían sentados en la mesa para cenar , en el asiento principal se situaba el líder en su lado oscuro , mientras que los demás en los costados de la mesa , Kisame , Itachi y Sasori en el lado derecho , y Hidan Kakuzu , Zetsu y Tobi en el lado izquierdo , pero aun faltaba alguien , y esa persona era…

-Oigan donde esta Deidara , ya quiero comer – hablaba de una forma infantil el chico tiburón.

-deja de quejarte Kisame –decía el Uchiha – pronto llegara

-si cuando?, en una hora mas , vamos Itachi reacciona ese tipo se tardara un milenio.

-Kisame tiene razón , así que alguien tendrá que ir por el , Itachi ve tu.

-pero líder por que yo , mejor que vaya Sasori , al fin y al cabo el es su compañero

-bien en ese caso , Sasori ya sabes que hacer.

-pero yo…

-no me hagas repetirlo – el líder aumento tono de voz – ahora ve por Deidara.

-bien ,bien – el pelirrojo se levanto de su silla con la mirada furiosa y se fue del comedor.

Unos minutos después se encontraba enfrente de la habitación del rubio. Toco la puerta pero al parecer no respondía , lo intento nuevamente , y nada .

Desesperado , decidió abrir la puerta .

No encontró a nadie , solo ropa regada en la cama y el sonido del agua corriendo en la otra puerta ,

-creo que se esta bañando –pensó el pelirrojo – se acerco hacia el baño y abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Deidara date prisa , todos en el comedor te están esperando – el pelirrojo termino de hablar y dirigió la mirada hacia la regadera , que tenia corrida la cortina dejándose mostrar un cuerpo curveado …un momento ,curveado?...

El pelirrojo abrió por completo sus ojos mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía de su parte nasal

-Dei..dei..i…

El rubio alcanzo a escuchar aquellas distorsionadas palabras y volteo , dejándose mostrar mas de lo que ya había visto Sasori

-¡AAHH SASORI-SAMA!!! – el rubio trato de cubrirse lo mas que pudo , pero al no conseguirlo sujeto la cortina y la cerro exageradamente.

El pelirrojo regreso de su estado en shock y aun completamente rojo cerro la puerta fuertemente, haciendo vibraciones en toda la habitación .

Estaba un poco mareado a lo visto anteriormente , se recargo en la pared y puso la mano en su cabeza visualizando los rasgos que había visto en Deidara.

-n…no…puede…se…r…Deidara es una mujer!? – la mente del pelirrojo estaba en completo caos , recordar aquellos momentos juntos y que al final de cuentas siempre los había pasado con una chica. No le quedaba del todo claro. Se quito de la pared y se acerco a la cama , sentándose en una orilla , aun con la mano en la cabeza.

5 minutos mas tarde , la puerta del baño se abrió ,reflejando a un ( mas bien ) a una chica rubia abrigada por una bata azul cielo , que aun siendo holgada se observaba perfectamente el cuerpo de mujer.

-¿Sasori-sama? Yo…

-desde cuando que somos un equipo y no me habías dicho nada – interrumpió – no puedo creerlo

-puedo explicarlo…

-no , no tienes nada que explicar …no me cabe en la cabeza de que tu siempre hayas sido una mujer – el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia la salida de la habitación.

-espera Sasori-sama - Deidara lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia ella – no les vallas a decir a los demás sobre mi…pequeño secreto…por favor.

El pelirrojo la miro unos instantes fijamente y agacho la cabeza – muy bien no diré nada , pero no es el momento para hablar de ello , los otros nos esperan para cenar , así que lo dejaremos para después .

-gracias n-n Sasori-sama – la rubia le sonrió tiernamente , haciéndolo ver completamente rojo

-si ,si apúrate que tenemos que irnos ¬///¬

Sasori se alejo de ella y se recargo en la puerta .

-hemmm Sasori-sama

-que quieres , no tenemos tiempo , vamos cámbiate .

-si pero , necesito que se salga – decía avergonzada

-salirme?.

-si , para cambiarme , recuerde que no soy hombre como para que me este mí rujiando.

-pero que tiene si ya te vi tooooo….ahora me salgo – Sasori rápidamente abrió la puerta y espero afuera.

Poco tiempo después , Deidara salio de la habitación , con un vestuario diferente a la típica vestimenta akatsuki , ( bueno de que la ropa traía nubes rojas ,traía nubes rojas ) llevaba puesta una playera negra holgada , de manga larga y cuello abierto , encima de esta , un chaleco algo extraño , sin mangas y de cuello alto ( parecido al de Sasuke ) de color blanco y nubes rojas , pantalón negro y las mismas sandalias , pero ahora llevaba el cabello suelto.

-ya Sasori-sama.

El pelirrojo se quedo unos minutos observándola y luego volvió en si – bien vamonos , antes de que se nos mueran de hambre.

-un!

------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------------------------------------------

**.holap..bueno aki termina el segundo capitulo..aun falta mas..asi k esperenlo..jaja**

**gracias por sus reviews..y hablando de eso ahora los respondere..**

**june-li :** _en un especial gracias por tus comentarios , me imagines las escenas y todo , al k me pediste..espero k te guste . ya k esta va dedicada a ti._

**Ruru **: _gracias por tu review , y k bueno k te gusto , espero y lo continues leyendo_.

**Elf-lyonel:** _pues k puedo decir , al fin publik el segundo capitulo . ya lo estaras leyendo..jeje_

**oken :** _hola , pues si dei es hombre y k se le puede hacer , pero hubo algunos cambios y lo puse como mujer . y del lemon pues a lo mejor lo hago como ultimo capitulo . gracias por tu review_

**hina-chan-hiyuuga girl** : _holaps .gracias por tu review , y pues no fuiste la primera en dejarlo , pero si la primera en leerlo jeje.bueno tanks..y espero continues con la lectura_

**Zetsu-san**: _k bueno k te encanto, no pense k les fuera a gustar ya k fue un sueño , y mis sueños estan medios raros a veces , pero me agrada k te haya gustado..tanks por tu review._

**puroppu :** _arigatou por tu review y al igual k bueno k te fascine dei-kun_

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** _holap tanks por tu review y k bueno k te hayas unido a las fuerzas del mal..jajaj no te creas .pero enserio k bueno k te guste la organizacion akatsuki..es mi trauma y por lo k veo vas por las misma ..tu solo traumate jaja,.tanks nos vemos..y espero continues la historia._

_nos vemos luego...matta ne.._

_kissu._


	3. entre marionetas y arcilla todo se vale

_Holap…loved readers –bueno ya esta el 3° capi…espero y les guste…y gracias a todos por sus reviews me dan ánimos de continuar escribiendo n-n_

_Y espero k june-li ya lo haya leído ..y si no .bueno no importa…n-n…pero recuerda k este fanfic te lo dedico a ti…y si no fuera por tus comentarios..este fic no se hubiera hecho.._

_Y recuerden deidara es una chica así k lo leerán como ella o esa ( bueno ustedes creo k ya me entienden ¬ ¬ )_

_En fin…continuamos…_

** Cap 3 : Entre marionetas y arcilla todo se vale.**

Entre los pasillos akatsuki , dos siluetas se encaminaban hacia el comedor , aun en tan pequeña luz que daban las velas , se sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

"Akasuna y deidara" hace horas que no cruzaban palabra alguna, lo único que hacían era mirarse el uno a otro constantemente mientras sus rostros se teñían de rojo.

En un lapso de tiempo llegaron al comedor , donde los sonidos de estómagos vacíos hacían eco..

-ya era hora – refunfuñaba el líder.

-disculpen es que deidara se estaba vistiendo n//n – afirmo sasori de una manera pervertida

-0.ó y tu como te diste cuenta – decían todos en unísono

-por k todo lo tienen que sacar de doble sentido? ¬///¬

-nosotros no hemos dicho nada!! – el mismo pensamiento de todos (// como se vera deidara sin ropa.? 0//0 como lo tendrá ¬// ¬ //)

-bueno cálmense , sasori , deidara siéntense ya!

Los dos se acercaron a la mesa y se acomodaron es sus respectivos lugares.

-oigan donde esta kisame? – preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-por aya – sasori se perdía en la oscuridad que reflejaba aquel rincón , observando como kisame hacia círculos en el piso.

-y ahora que le paso

-nada solo lo regañe –decía itachi algo entusiasta.

-k hizo?

-nada n-n

-como que nada itachi o.o entonces por que lo regañaste? – de veras que malo eres –pensó

-es que no tenia nada que hacer , como ustedes no llegaban me aburrí ,pero si vieras como me entretiene estar gritándole a kisame n//n – su tono de voz parecía estar en el cielo , tan feliz y contento de regañar a kisame lo hacia sentir grandioso.

-hum bueno o.ou

-esta bien ya dejen de hablar , hidan dirá la oración de hoy

-gracias líder cof cof , jem

"kami danos hoy vuestra satisfacción de cortad cabezas , perdonad vuestras gratitudes como también vos corren por su vida , no nos dejes caer en la alegría y líbranos de los gays " amen"

En unísono – "!amen!!

-bien a comer!!!

Todos comenzaron con el sonido de los "cubiertos" chocando con los platos , todo estaba en santa paz , pero no paso un corto tiempo para que las discusiones comenzaran

-hey itachi!

- que quieres tobi -.-

-hemm te puedo cambiar lugar n-n – le hablaba en un tono infantil

-no! ¬ ¬

-por favor -

-quieres que te decapite , te saque los sesos y juegue con ellos a saltar la cuerda!!

-no tenias que decirlo tan directo -.-

-esta bien te cambio lugar – itachi se paro y se fue hacia el lugar de tobi , ya con esto tobi hizo lo mismo, mientras que todos se quedaban con los ojos en blanco ( 0.o) por el repentino cambio de actitud del uchiha.

Tobi ya sentado en su "nuevo" lugar , todo se calmo , ( o al menos eso creían? x-x )

Deidara que no se había dado cuenta en donde había quedado tobi , no le dio importancia al asunto , solo cuando , sintió que alguien le agarraba la pierna!

-un!? – un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo , sus ojos miraron hacia abajo , donde encontró una curiosa mano que deambulaba ya casi por su entrepierna ( oigan eso no es tocar la pierna …TOBI PERVERTIDO!! O-o )

-te sucede algo deidara? – preguntaba sasori que veía su compañera actuar algo extraña

-etto sasori-sama T-T ayuda , help

-que pasa?

La rubia se acerco lentamente al oído del pelirrojo – es que me están agarrando la pierna , y es tobi T-T

-¡QUE!! – sasori se levanto de una forma desesperada señalando a tobi con su dedo acusador - ¡TO-BI!!COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE TAL ATROCIDAD A DEIDARA!!

Todos excepto itachi se quedaron sorprendidos al comportamiento del pelirrojo

- que rayos esta sucediendo aquí –decía el líder

-ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO , AL HABERLE TOCADO AL PIERNA A DEIDARA!! DEGENERADO!!!

Todos : 0.ó

-que rayos te pasa sasori , la comida ya te hizo efecto – un tobi algo asustado.

-aparte de degenerado eres mentiroso , tu lo pediste – sasori tomo uno de los platos con ramen ( ramen el famoso ramen ) y se lo aventó con todo lo que pudo.

-ugh …… jajaja tendrás buena puntería , pero para eso tengo mascara – al terminar de hablar tobi cogió otro plato que contenía el postre , y se lo devolvió , pero este con puntería nula , le cayo a la persona menos indicada.

…………………………..minuto de silencio………………………………………

-par de niñatos como se atreven!! – el plato le había caído al líder , que había quedado cubierto de la cara de chocolate blanco ( //nyan rico//) .

Una aura maligna empezó a envolverlo , mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica salía a la luz. – ahora verán – a si mismo , el líder tomo otro plato y se lo tiro a tobi , cosa la cual el líder también es pésimo en puntería , y al quien tenia que caerle era a sasori.

Kisame que ya se había recuperado de la regañada del uchiha , también se unió .

-¡!GUERRA DE COMIDA!! – era hora de la venganza , el chico tiburón cogió un plato con verduras y con todas sus fuerzas se lo aventó a itachi.

El uchiha que estaba distraído no logro ver venir , lo único que se escucho fue el sonido del plato romper.

todos se quedaron en blanco cuando vieron escurrir sangre de la frente de itachi , mientras que el plato caía en trozos por la vestimenta del uchiha.

-ki-sa-me!!vas a morir maldito!!! – itachi se levanto rápidamente de su silla y comenzó a corretear a kisame por toda la organización.

Pasaron las horas , la guerra seso , todo había quedado como en la segunda guerra mundial.

En toda la habitación un desastre total , restos de comida en las paredes, la mesa desordenada y las sillas tiradas .

Todos se situaban en el piso gimiendo de dolor , u otros como en el caso de zetsu gimiendo de dolor estomacal ya que este en ves de esquivar los platos , se los tragaba ¬ ¬ u

-levante la mano algún sobreviviente!

Lo único que se escucharon fueron gemidos de parte de todos

-bien , sobrevivimos

-oigan que habrá pasado con kisame? –preguntaba hidan

-de seguro ya se lo cargo itachi

-tu crees?

-conociéndolo ya lo hizo sopa de tiburón ¬ ¬

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando , y saliendo del comedor con cara de desganados.

-deidara?! –sasori se fue acercando lentamente hacia la rubia , y toco su frente

-auch!! Me duele un!

-disculpa pero esos bakas te hirieron , tienes una pequeña abertura – sasori toco delicadamente su frente , la cual esta beso quitándole un poco de sangre que escurría de ella.

-sasori-sama? – deidara cerro sus ojos , y abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo

-dei ¬///¬ yo.. – vamos sasori es ahora o nunca x-x .dicelo!!

-sasori-sama gracias un!!

-hee por que

- por haberme defendido de tobi , me doy cuenta que tu me aprecias n//n

-claro somos amigos ¬///¬

Deidara se aferro mas a sasori , haciéndolo estremecer de la emoción , mientras que sus mejillas ardían al fuego vivo.

Pero la conmovedora escena fue interrumpida por alguien.

-akasuna no sasori que estas haciendo con "mi" deidara

Los dos voltearon quedando en total shok

---------------------------xxxx------------------xxx-------------------------xxxx--------------------

_Bueno aki termina el 3° capi…y gracias a todos por sus reviews. arigatou.._

_Ahora empiezan las peleas..por dei..jaja.. primero tobi y ahora kien…….._

_Eso lo descubrirán en el otro capi…_

_Kien es la otra persona k kiere a dei.. kien creen k sea….se los dejare de tarea…se kedaran con los ojos en blanco cuando lo descubran—_

_Cuídense y gracias por dedicarle su tiempo en leer mis locos fanfics…nos leemos..sayo…_


End file.
